Kisame Hoshigake
"I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades… Kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where '''can' I go? I'm well aware that my entire life has been one giant lie." '''Summary' Kisame Hoshigaki (干柿鬼鮫, Hoshigaki Kisame), feared as the Monster of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin), was a shinobi of Kirigakure's Hoshigaki Clan. After joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he became a S-rank missing-nin and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha when the latter joined Akatsuki. Base Kisame Destructive Power Feats: The clash of Hirudora and Super Shark Bomb causes an explosion multiple times bigger than the nearby island, reaching into the clouds in height. Speed Feats: Fast enough to disappear from their table before anyone can get a good look at him. Attacks after blocked by Asuma faster than he can react. Escapes from the Konoha Jonin when they decide to call off their mission. His Subterranean Voyage is fast enough to surprise Team 9. Kisame's clone almost hits Guy. The clone escapes Tenten's attack easily. Can seemingly swim faster than he can walk. Creates clones that are able to stop Team 9's attacks faster than they can reach him. Dodges Killer Bee's attack and then follows up. Blocks Sabu and then Killer Bee. Samehada dodges Killer Bee and then Kisame swings at him, taking his chakra. Blocks V2 Killer Bee's attack. Escapes from Killer Bee. Blocks Guy's Konoha Hurricane. Strength Feats: Rips up Asuma's arm with Samehada. Pulls Samehada out of the toad stomach trap. His clone completely overpowers Guy and causes Guy to cough up blood. Blocks the attack from Sabu and then Killer Bee. Matches Killer Bee in a headbutt. Durability Feats: Being sent flying by Guy does not seem to bother him much. His clone is not too damaged, though knocked back, by Neji's Air Palm. Unbothered by Killer Bee's Lightning Release empowered blade piercing him. Survives and then heals from having his chest blown out by Killer Bee. Took the blast from the Hirudora-Super Shark Bomb clash. Is only incapacitated after the clash, being punched by Guy. Bites his tongue to make sure he can't spill intel. Stamina Feats: His 30% clone can create a large torrent of water. His clone can create Water Clones. Even after his fight with Guy and having his chakra suppressed by Yamato, he is able to break free from capture. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can travel through the ground. Can create a large amount of water with his Water Release. Can trap enemies in Water Prisons that will drown them. Turns water into sharks that will attack the enemy. Saps Killer Bee's Gyuki cloak. Saps six tails worth of Chakra as Killer Bee tries to attack. Can regenerate quickly using his chakra. Creates a sphere of water that follows it's enemies, it being large enough to match mountains in size. Disguised himself inside Samehada during the Killer Bee fight. Saps the chakra of a Konoha ninja as he tries to use a jutsu. Creates a water shark that is able to lift Guy and allow Kisame to escape. Creates an attack of 1,000 sharks to attack Guy. Creates his own personal water prison and summons actual sharks in it. Booby trapped a scroll to make sure the intel makes it to Obito. Gear: Samehada, a legendary blade that devours chakra. Samehada can create spikes from the handle to hurt anyone trying to steal it. Samehada will return to him when separated. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Defeated the Four Tails off-screen. Would rather die than snitch on his group. Fused Kisame Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Is faster than Killer Bee in the water. Killer Bee is helpless as Kisame attacks him. Replaced himself with a Zetsu before Killer Bee and Ay could realize. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Fuses with Samehada to become even more of a shark. Saps Killer Bee's chakra with a punch to the gut and then holding onto him. Detects Killer Bee as he tries to escape. Can hide inside Samehada. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References